WWE High: Year 1
by Lewis767
Summary: This is a high school story like you've never seen before. Think 90210 or Gossip Girl. Chapters won't be centred around make-up and geography lessons. Drama, death and feuds is what you guys want! Add some romance and WWE Superstars and Divas and we're all set to go. PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL!


MEET THE CAST

John Cena

This athletic upperclassman's "Hustle, Loyalty & Respect" has not only made him captain of WWE High's football team, but one of the most celebrated students to ever grace its halls.

A friend to band geeks and jocks alike, Cena has big career aspirations, intending to use his football scholarship to pursue a doctorate in Thuganomics. He is the leader of the 'Attitude Adjustment' and a new tryout for the WWE Wrestling League.

The Miz and Damien Mizdow

To be awesome, or not to be awesome? That's never a question for The Miz. This thespian-in-training is the president of WWE High's drama club, starring in a one-man production of "Hamlet" the WWE High Gazette hailed as "tolerable," and even a play he wrote himself, "Les Mizerables." Always by his side is his stalwart understudy Damien Mizdow, who's ready to take the stage at a moment's notice.

Nikki and Brie Bella

You can look, but you can't sit with her. Nikki Bella is the "queen bee" at WWE High, setting trends, starting gossip and breaking hearts as the snooty captain of the cheerleading team. In the past, she's been known to switch places in class with her brainy twin sister Brie — a tactic that comes in handy during calculus exams.

Seth Rollins

Nobody likes a teacher's pet, which probably explains why Seth Rollins hasn't made himself many friends since he arrived at WWE High from Nathan Xavier Tompkins Middle School. Quick to tattle on his peers during class and always looking out for himself, Rollins has made himself an enemy of his former best friend Dean Ambrose, an unhinged class clown who always has a few water balloons, spitballs or stink bombs with Seth's name on them.

Dean Ambrose

Ambrose is the class joker, clown and overall goofball yet he's not afraid to admit it. With a budding talent for pranks and hatred for former friend, Seth Rollins, Ambrose could potentially use that anger in the WWE Wrestling League.

AJ Lee

The other girls at WWE High don't quite know what to make of AJ Lee, and that's perfectly okay with her. This geeky girl next door would much rather play through "Metal Gear Solid" for the 46th time than listen to whatever Nikki Bella has to say about shoes, and stays out of the drama whenever she can avoid it. With a style all her own, AJ skips through the halls to the beat of her own drum.

Brock Lesnar

When he's not shoving WWE High's freshmen — and a few of its teachers — into lockers, Brock Lesnar is pounding his opponents on the wrestling mat as the sole WWE High student to earn a victory over dominant rival school, Death Valley Prep. Lesnar is rarely seen in class, but according to his guidance counselor, Paul Heyman, he's poised to emerge as "The Next Big Thing" in collegiate wrestling.

Rusev

Emerging in WWE as a result of WWE High's Foreign Exchange program, Rusev has garnered accolades as a champion chess player, utilizing tactics perfected by Russian Chess Grandmasters like Garry Kasparov and Dmitry Jakovenko to rule the board against his American opponents. A medal honoring his many accomplishments never seems to leave his muscled neck.

Randy Orton

A rebel that spends a lot more afternoons in detention than study hall, Randy Orton sticks to the shadows of WWE High, scoffing at do-gooders like John Cena and Daniel Bryan. Like his WWE High alum dad, Orton has dabbled in team sports, but they really aren't his thing. Orton's a loner, and seldom appears at big social events — but when he does, it's completely "outta nowhere."

Daniel Bryan

With a burgeoning beard and an omnipresent positive attitude, Daniel Bryan has dedicated much of his time at WWE High to helping others by being deeply involved in student government and speaking out as a youth activist. From lobbying for vegan options in the cafeteria to raising funds for the school's 4-H Club, Bryan is the passionate voice of WWE High's students.

Paige

The gothic girl/diva is and was the former best friend of AJ Lee. Paige has been going solo for some time now and is itching for the moment that she can pay AJ back for their terrible friendship going down the drain. Paige's take no prisoners attitude will allow her to get an advantage in her feud with AJ.

Lana

Lana is everything you envisin a beautiful woman to be. A bitch. What struck everyone the most was that she immediately befriended the russian newcomer, Rusev. His strength and her intelligence will cause them to be a massive power couple. Running the school for as long as they can.

Naomi

The athletic girl of the school and best friends with her fellow athlete, Natalya. Naomi is a smart and sexy high schooler with strong ambitions for the future and a self professed 'Funky' superstar. Initially friends with Cameron, Naomi has settled for befriending kind people much like her.

**_A/N: There will be more characters obviously but this is just the starting cast. Hopefully you have an idea of the feuds and rivalry's so far!_**

**_DAY ONE WILL BE OUT SOON!_**


End file.
